The present invention relates to a character data processing apparatus capable of efficiently and easily processing data which may be in the form of different classes of characters such as letters, signs, numerals special symbols, etc.
Documents such as advice forms and business letters are frequently provided in fixed forms which can be repeatedly delivered after replacement of limited data. It is desired that such document in fixed forms be prepared by machines as far as possible. Also, it would be convenient if necessary items filled by hand in the blanks of a form could be automatically transformed into machine-printed characters on a final document, together with those carried on the original form.
Mechanization is also desired for totalizing replies to questionnaires of the type which carries machine-printed questions and requires hand-printed free answers, correcting and editing character data according to characters which were corrected by hand on a galley proof, etc.
None of the prior art document processing apparatuses, however, has succeeded in meeting such demands.